Hands In The Sky
by Kriftonucci
Summary: What if Double D never told Eddy his middle name? What if Eddy just chose to go home and try to forget about it? Songfic to 'Hands In The Sky' By Straylight Run. [Oneshot]


Hand In The Sky

By Jaymon2

Song By Straylight Run

**Note:** I don't own Ed Edd or Eddy, this is my first serious fic, and I definetly don't own the song!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The door slammed shut as Eddy came in.

Exasperated, he walked towards his chair to rest on its hard exterior.

Any way of comfort seemed to satisfy Eddy at the very moment.

Especially after what had happened minutes ago:

_YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE, KEVIN!_

_OOOPS, I FORGOT! HA HA!_

"SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled, as though the thought was still happening.

"Oh god, this sucks!" exclaimed Eddy to himself while sinking slowly to the bottom of his oddly ashen chair.

His light pale palms enclosed his stout face to steer away the sweat coming from his incensed temper.

Eddy stared at the ceiling for seconds at the time before the thought came to mind

_You want to know what my middle name is?_

And how he turned down the one propose that could have twisted his situation around

_WHY?! SO YOU CAN BE MISERABLE AS WELL?!?_

Thus leading him to the spot he now rest.

_OOOPS, I FORGOT! HA HA!_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Eddy bellowed once more to himself.

How could something so faint and harmless be so difficult to take from one's conscience?

The more Eddy yelled at himself, the more his irritation started to lead into a new outlook.

Eddy had been yelling at himself to stop for almost hours.

When at one stop, Eddy kneeled and gritted his teeth.

His rude orders had altered into what Eddy really did not want to have as begs for mercy.

"Please!……….why can't you leave me?!" Eddy cried, kneeling as his hands grasped his blunt scalp.

It was not until Eddy figured out yelling to himself was not going to stop anything that his eyes closed with a foretaste of glowering.

The thought just ran around his brain like a rabbit unable to be exceeded due to its imposing stamina.

Eddy's teeth were chafing really hard onto each other's clear surface.

In spite of there existing silence all the way through his room, Eddy's head was filled with angry gloating he frantically expected not to be real.

**Tear it out of these open pages,  
Women and kids of all ages,  
Millions of men with blank faces,  
Italicized lies, headlines, bold type**

"This isn't real! THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL!" Yelled Eddy some more.

It was not every day business like that could do this to Eddy.

It happened to him almost every day.

"Keep it together, Eddy! Just get your mind on to something else!" Eddy told himself.

The first thing that came to Eddy's mind was, of course, Jawbreakers.

Otherwise referred to as lusciously sugar coated balls of candy.

Eddy closed his eyes as he came onto his bed in order to enjoy this daydream more appropriately.

What he saw was darkness surrounding his domain of unreality, and from a distance, he saw piles of them.

Jawbreakers.

Eddy began to slowly chase towards the mountain of mouth-watering candy.

It was until something unanticipated occurred once he was but a fraction of a yard away from the jawbreakers.

Somewhere from high above, a garage door came down, and divided Eddy's reach towards his destination.

It was then when Eddy began to hear the laughter again.

_HA HA HA, SKIPPER! HA HA HA_

His dream had obviously changed into a nightmare of demonic mysticism.

That of which Eddy wanted no part in from his glance of grossed horror.

The dismay only began when Eddy wanted this nightmare to end by closing his eyes.

When his eyes shut, he was in the same place.

"No…NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eddy proclaimed as he slapped his face a couple of times in a frantic attempt to leave.

He was still there, as so was the laughter.

_HA HA HA!_

**Living lives just like deer in headlights,  
Terrified, blind, and wait to die,  
I wonder when they'll come get me,  
I wonder when they'll come get me:**

"How is this happening?!" Said Eddy, in when his face never looked so incensed from the mystery within the hellhole he thought was a dream.

**We want you, have to need you:  
And we'll tell you when they're hungry again,  
And we'll tell you when they're hungry again,  
It never ends, never ends:**

"I can't live like this!" shrieked Eddy kneeling to the ground as though suicide was beginning to be an option from the tears he was starting to shed.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be back to normal real soon"

Eddy's eyes widened.

"Who-who was that?" Eddy asked.

He began to think his tears were hopefully going to symbolize respite.

"In the meantime, try to see if you deserve to live!" Said that one voice.

"Who are you!?" Yelled Eddy

The voice had left him after ten seconds.

Eddy was no longer exited to have that one person who may have had the key to resolving his dilemma depart him so soon.

It was when the laughter resumed that Eddy's excitement really evaporated from the abstract of his thoughts.

The laughter was more like a thousand whips worth of pain to Eddy's being.

Scarring him more from the inside than they were expected to on the outside.

"I can't keep this on!!" Cried Eddy while trembling during the moment he was briskly taking his wallet chain out.

**We want you, have to need you:  
And we'll tell you when they're hungry again,  
And we'll tell you when they're hungry again,  
It never ends, never ends, never ends:**

How could Eddy keep going with this dolor?

Eddy knew he was not in heaven or hell from the lack of anyone's presence.

He knew, however, he was still alive, and didn't care where he went at that point.

Eddy's eyes began to fill up with tears as he encircled the chain around his plumb neck.

"Forgive me for doing this, God. But if I can't live with this pain, I'm not worthy to live in your Kingdome either" Eddy muttered.

He slowly began to narrow the chain.

**Big shot screaming, "Put your hands in the sky,"  
He says, "Give it up boy, give it up or you're going to die,  
You'll get a bullet in the back of the neck,  
In the back of the neck right between the eyes."**

The chain became narrower when it came to encircle Eddy's neck completely without one opening.

Within a brisk moment, Eddy narrowed it until it was enough to cut off his circulation.

Eddy's throat felt coarse, and really clogged.

He began to faint as his lungs were hammering for air, but slowly drooped.

His heart was beating four times the rate it was supposed to.

"This is the end!" Eddy thought, when he slowly lay on the ground.

His face broadened to the color purple, and his eyes were beginning to close.

Eddy was really starting to see some darkness from his eyes closing.

**Big shot screaming, "Put your hands in the sky,"  
He says, "Give it up boy, give it up or you're going to die,  
You'll get a bullet in the back of the neck,  
In the back of the neck right between the eyes."**

Just when he expected to see a light of some sort, he managed to open his eyes with the simplest of ease.

To his even greater surprise, his wallet chain was in his pocket once more instead of encircling his neck.

As a matter of fact, his neck was no longer sore.

His relief really came back to him when he looked around just to see he was in his room once more.

"Wow it was all a bad dream," exclaimed Eddy as he scratches his head.

But the scratching stopped when a thought entered his mind:

Try to see if you deserve to live.

And laughter that slowly faded from reverberation.

**Big shot screaming, "Put your hands in the sky,"  
He says, "Give it up boy, give it up or you're going to die,  
You'll get a bullet in the back of the neck,  
In the back of the neck right between the eyes."**

Twas then when Eddy realized something horrible: the thought was no longer a separate being.

It had become part of him.

Eddy was even more appalled to have to accept the fact his clock said 9:00.

Even if he was already in bed, that was not going to change the idea of wasting away more than six hours of his day worrying about something he knew was never going to leave him.

**Big shot screaming, "Put your hands in the sky," (Tear it out of these open pages)  
He says, "Give it up boy, give it up or you're going to die, (Women and kids of all ages)  
You'll get a bullet in the back of the neck, (Millions of men with blank faces)  
In the back of the neck right between the eyes." (Italicized lies, headlines, bold:)**

Eddy tried to think about something else.

But he did not want to launch into another nightmare without realizing how painful it was going to be.

For Eddy, it was safe to assume if he went to sleep, his dreams would cover the same impact as his daymare.

Thanks to this memory, Eddy could no longer enjoy the inscrutability of his dreams.

**Tear it out of these open pages,  
Women and kids of all ages,  
Millions of men with blank faces,  
Italicized lies, headlines, bold type**

Once he took that into consideration, his lip quivered.

The only thing Eddy didn't expect was having his pillow stain with tears that night.

How else was Eddy going to release his fury within him without having his temper do all the work?

Eddy could only expect the best.

Unlike what he was not going to see coming that night

_To Be Continued_

_--------------------------------_

**Please R&R**

**I'm already working on a sequel.**


End file.
